


Nath and Adrien's old days

by Matsuo_yuki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, dont read this crack shit, i wrote this in like 10 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuo_yuki/pseuds/Matsuo_yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are birthdays and other celebrations that we do occasionally. but this one is just a little odd...</p>
<p>(WRITER IS HIGH AND THIS IS CRACK)<br/>(has no been proof read haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nath and Adrien's old days

**Author's Note:**

> once you read you can't unread

The idea was suggested by Nino;

“why don’t you guys just jack –off together?”

 And was encouraged with Alya’s sly choice of words;

“yeah I mean you both have undying loves for different people, wouldn’t letting the love out  together be more satisfying?”

And yes … oh yes it was Satisfying .

* * *

 

‘Fapping satz’. At least that’s what Adrien called it, Nathanael suggested the name ‘jack-it satuday’ along with Nino and Alya’s other ideas of calling it;

  * Double squirts
  * Jerking jizz
  * The great ‘wank together’
  * Turtle tossing



And the great infamous idea of ‘satisfying our cucumbers day’.

 

In the end Adrien stuck with ‘fapping satz’ and Nathnael called it ‘jack-it Saturday’ or just  ‘jacket’ so the name would be easier to roll off the tongue.

 

The day would usually be a Saturday or Sunday, but usually Saturday because Nathanael would feel guilty on doing it on Sundays after he went to church; Adrien’s dick  on the other hand was ready 24/7; this made Nath question if boys father was too busy to help him out or he needed a new hobby.

 

The event was usually held at Adrien’s house (as there was more room), Adrien had set up a small section of his bedroom wall with Pictures of Marinette to help Nathanael’s sea men fly faster, pulled up @cat.noirr’s Whilst Adrien Instagram to listen to a voice edit of Ladybug moaning over and over again.

 

Sometimes it was pretty simple, they would jack off together and Nath would ask for the occasional snack and go home. But sometimes thing swere more fun than that, especially after they got over their ‘akward stage’. Adrien had come up with a game of ‘target practice’, instead of using the traditional darts, they would jack off and aim their semen to a target board Adrien had never used, the person who was closest to the target got to decide what they were going to eat for dinner.

 

Other games included who could jerk it off fastest (Adrien called it fast fap)  and who could last the longest (which Adrien nicknamed it ‘slow blow’ )

 Adrien’s personal favourite was ‘who could last the longest’. They would each take turns masturbating and the other person uses a timer to time them of course. The reason why Adrien liked this game so much was because the person timing could sabotage and make them loose by simply trying to decrease how long they last. In Adrien’s case, when he times Nathnael, he’ll hold a picture of Marinette’s face and place it on him like a mask, at times he would even imitate her voice by saying “ohh Nathanaeelll soo guuddd” in an akward high pitched voice “ohhhh  not on my face” despite the inaccurate imitation Adrien did Nathanael always lost that game.

                                                                                                             

Nathnael’s favourite game was the one where who could jerk off the fastest, similar to the other game, they would both time each other’s at their turns, Nathanael would try to throw Adrien off making him last longer by showing him photos of Chat Noir, he didn’t really know why Adrien was so turned off by Chat Noir and assumed it was because he wasn’t ‘gender-bendable ‘ as he would call it.

 

Ofcourse this hobby was soon to come to an end on one eventful Saturday, they were playing a third round of ‘fast fap’. Adrien was timing Nathanael whilst holding a mask of Marinette; it was all fun and games before Nathanael came at the most unexpected time. Adrien lifted the mask for a brief 3 seconds and felt a hot liquid dipped to his face. Nathanael had came on his face.

* * *

 

“ A-adrien I said I was sorry …” Nath stood by the bathroom door watching Adrien washing his face violently with soap

“well Nath, saying sorry doesn’t exactly help the fact that you semen was dancing on my face doesn’t it”  Adrien was obviously angry at him, but not angry angry… more like akward angry. Nath whimpered and apologized over and over again bowing his head up and down as Adrien repeated his intense face-washing.

And they never spoke about it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im planning on writing more crack shit things like this soon


End file.
